


Wolves and Skeletons

by Nighthowler252



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Gaster Blaster (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Evil W. D. Gaster, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fluff and Angst, Hybrids, No Incest, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Protective Sans (Undertale), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Romantic Soulmates, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Tags May Change, The Surface (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Wolf Instincts, Wolves, Worried Sans (Undertale), reader is a wolf girl, will try to make a sweet ending for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthowler252/pseuds/Nighthowler252
Summary: Spirit (the reader/protagonist) finds herself being sold to a lab where a tall Skeleton that goes by the name G@$t3r starts to experiment on her. It isn't until a shorter skeleton finds her weak and frail and takes her home, how will all of this turnout when his counterparts find out that she is all of their shared mate?Spirit has been an OC of mine for about three or four years now, she was originally an Animal Jam OC who was the daughter of Greely. Now she's with the skeletons! I never see any stories from the other skeletons POVs that get dragged into Classic's world, so here's my spin on it!
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 40
Kudos: 85





	1. Wolf and the Skeleton.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost in Translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316746) by [Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans/pseuds/Lady_Arkytior_of_Dunans). 
  * Inspired by [The Warrior and The Multiverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404889) by [ShalaDrafeir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShalaDrafeir/pseuds/ShalaDrafeir). 
  * Inspired by [Dropped From The Not-So Heavens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098081) by [FidgetBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FidgetBird/pseuds/FidgetBird). 
  * Inspired by [Eight Skulls, One Migraine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393950) by [cracking_the_mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cracking_the_mind/pseuds/cracking_the_mind). 



> So! I'm kinda restarting the story into more of a fluff story!

_Trees of the pine forest passed by in a blur, rocks and fallen branches clicked and snapped as claws grazed them. The full moon high in the sky as snowy white paws pounded against the earth, snowy white fur with light greys on her back seemed to glow in the moonlight, golden eyes zipping around studying the world around._

_It felt like years since she was last outside running through the forest in the moonlight, her “partner” you could call him, was always nervous that she'd be hunted or thought to be a wild animal. In truth, she was not. The beast running through the forest with adamant joy and excitement was in fact a Monster, well, half Monster._

_She took a sharp turn when she came to a river and ran back the way she came, she started to slow somewhat with one last look at the moon a pale blue glow came from her form. Her fur faded into human hair, paws into hands and feet, muzzled into a human’s nose and mouth. Where a powerful wolf once stood was a human girl with pure white hair and glowing golden eyes. She still had her beastly ears and tail, those never went away no matter what she did._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i had to make this a dream to make some sense.


	2. Perseverance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots of time skips...

**Day 1**

Waking up in a cage the wolf known as Spirit opened her golden eyes which shone brightly. Everything was blurred though after blinking a few times she could see properly, everything around the cage was white, it reminded her of a Doctors office– which she had only been to once before. Before she could see anything else someone walked in, they wore a white lab coat, the thing that made Spirit’s fur stand on end was the fact that this person was a living _skeleton_.

“ ~~Well now… when they said they found a half breed I wasn’t expecting _you_ ~~ ~~.~~ ” He said. “ ~~Now you are the fabled Spirit of the woods, known to wander the forest of Snowdin. I’ve also heard that you have a _human soul_ . ~~” 

Spirit knew that she was not getting out of this alive.

“ ~~Let’s begin shall we?~~ ”

Wires and needles stuck out of her limbs, week whimpers echoed in the silent room. The scientist had been doing tests upon tests on Spirit, making her weak and unable to go against the ‘Doctor’ and escape. Shocks were sent into her body, a sneer was plastered on the Doctor's face. Spirit refused to show just who she was. 

**_She will PERSEVERE_ **.

  
  
  


**Day 4**

Spirit lay still on the examination table, unable to move without the shocking pain of her “training collar” or so the Doctor put it. She was being trained, she knew it… and _she hated it_. Spirit often imagined dusting the Doctor anytime he did an examination of her genetics. She wanted to tear his skeletal fingers off and render him useless, reclaiming her title as Spirit of the Woods. Before she knew it she was back in that blasted cage.

“ ~~I’ll be heading out for a while. Do _not_ try to escape, if you try you’ll be shocked. ~~” Little did either know what was to happen on that day… 

**Day 6**

The Doctor had not returned. Spirit was slowly losing her HoPe, she would get random shocks for no reason. Each shock shaved off her HP, somehow she survived off of the rats that would enter her cage getting food and hydration from those creatures only.

**Day 14**

No sign of the Doctor.

**Day 20**

Spirit was alone.

**Day 35**

She howled again and again **_BUT NOBODY CAME…_ **

**Day 70**

She could feel her magic growing, she felt all the souls around her. Souls of Monsters and pests– such as rats. She could live her life through others and that was fine, she accepted that no one would find her. 

**But she PERSEVERED.**

**Day 150**

She tried to howl again, and to her surprise, someone howled back. Footsteps echoed in the silent air, another howl. She replied. More footsteps, then a howl. Spirit replied. Within the darkness, she had grown so used to Spirit saw a white dog-like being walking towards her. Another howl, she replied and the being came closer.

It had a blackout muzzle and face, it had six legs under each and looked to have a single blacked-out dog. Once it saw her, the dog creature ran up to her cage whimpering. Spirit had no idea what she looked like now but was happy to not be alone. 

“wH _o_ a **r** e _y_ o **u**?” Voices overlapped some female others male, Spirit thought that it was in her head then she realized that it was the dog-like creature whimpering in front of her.

“I… I’m Spir-Spirit.” Her voice was rough with lack of use. “What… _are_ you?”

“E **n** d _o_ g e n _y_ .” They said, whimpering once more. “ W _h_ **y** S **t** u _c_ k **?** ”

Spirit huffs saying nothing, too weak to do so. Endogeny whimpered and pawed at the cage bars, unable to do anything for the weak wolf.

**Day 200**

Endogeny had begun to bring food to Spirit, in which she devoured in moments. Ever so slowly she started to gain weight again, but she was still weak. She could sense the breaks on her soul, her HP was lower than it used to be. 

Curling into herself she slept.

**Day 360**

Spirit felt a tug on her soul almost every other day, it hurt like hell on most days. Spirit has forgotten what fresh smelled like, how the true earth felt, all she knew anymore was the cage she called home and the rats that showed up– which she would eat– and Endogeny. The place she was stuck in was slowly but surely falling to ruin. Small whimpers escaped her maw every so often. Spirit was slowly losing her **PERSEVERANCE**. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload! I was figuring out some plot points!


	3. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet three skeletons! and there's a small surprise about who's truly writing this story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please re-read chapter one, I made it less confusing.

_ Two years later _

Spirit has lost all track of time, her body is too weak to move anymore, she listens as Endogeny whimpers her name into the darkness. Spirit had forgotten what it was like to run freely in a forest, what snow felt like, she had forgotten what Grillby’s food tasted like when he’d leave some out for her, she had forgotten her parent’s faces, the dogi’s howls, all she knew now was Endogeny’s black face, the rats she ate and the cage she was in.

Endogeny’s ears perked up and they ran off. A few moments later there was a light that made Spirit whimper, Endogeny’s barks grew louder than she'd ever heard. There was a voice, a gasp, and footfalls. Not moving Spirit glanced at what was going on out of the corner of her eye. There was a short Lizard girl and an also short Skeleton– who was roughly a few inches shorter than her when she shifted– the girl had her claws covering her mouth and the skeleton made his way over to her cage. Spirit moved a little to show that she was alive. “We need to get her outta this cage, Alph’ give me a hand.” 

They worked together to get the cage open, the skeleton picked Spirit up and got the collar off of her. Endogeny watched the whole thing and moved so they were near Spirit, small whimpers escaped said wolves maw as she was moved. The skeleton held her close, trying to keep her as comfortable as possible. Ever so slowly Spirit relaxed and slowly began to shift, once she no longer had fur covering her the Lizard threw a spare lab coat over her so only her head and ears were showing along with the tips of her toes, which is when everything went black...

– – – – 

I held the– now– girl in my arms, she looked so small and frail I looked at the room she was in. It looked like it hadn’t been used in years. Cracks covered the white walls, the lights no longer worked, I looked over to Alphys silently asking her if she knew about this. She figured out my silent question and shook her head, I looked back at the girl in my arms. She seemed to be afraid of anyone other than Endogeny… hoping that the idea that entered my thoughts would work I started to leave the lab. Us Monsters had been on the surface for a year, Alphys and I were just at the lab to gather the last of her equipment– yes it took a year to get all of it– when Endogeny freaked the hell out and led us to the girl in my arms.

A sudden pull on my soul made me flinch, it felt like my soul was trying to get to the girl. Ignoring it in favor of her health, Alphys, Endogeny and I made our way out of the True Lab and into the entrance where my counterpart called Red was waiting for me. His crimson eye-lights locked onto the girl in my arms, his sharp shark-like grin tightened. “S-Sans, I-I-I think th-that sh-she w-w-will have a-a l-lot o-o-of… i-issues.” Alphy’s cut in before Red could say anything.

“What do ya mean Alph?”

“S-she po-posib-bly we-went t-through a l-lot of t-t-trauma w-w-while in the l-lab.” That seemed to catch Red’s attention. “S-so sh-she may h-have a-anxiety a-and who k-knows i-if sh-she c-c-can t-talk.”

“Com’on Classic, do ya really wan’ ta deal wit’ dat?” I looked to Red, and with a calming sigh, I spoke.

“I will put up with it because she is a  _ soulmate _ .” It only made sense because during this entire conversation and since I saw her my soul was trying to go to her. Red looked at her one more time, his hard look softening a tad with a sigh of his own he muttered something that sounded like an ”okay”. “I’ll meet you at the house, text Paps that I’m bringing someone with me.” With that, I used a shortcut back home, my younger brother Papyrus met me at the front door. When he saw the girl in my arms I could tell he started to worry but he suppressed it so he could help.

“SHE CAN STAY IN THE SPARE ROOM NEAR OURS, BROTHER.” His loud voice echoed in the empty halls– everyone was either out or in their rooms doing their own things– though a small whimper came from the girl. I was a bit confused about why she would whimper but then it hit me– I was so distracted trying to get her into a  _ real _ bed that I forgot that she was half wolf. Paps didn’t quite understand– he probably was too worried about her health to notice the  _ very _ obvious wolf ears. 

“She’s not used ta loud noises Paps, I’ll explain later but first let's call Tori and see if she can help.” Paps nodded and once I made it to the spare room he had set up he left to call Tori. I laid the girl on the bed and put the covers over her, once she was covered I reached under the covers and pulled the lab coat off of her– for all of you dirty minded people, I was being careful not to touch anything I shouldn’t, what do you take me for? Red? Nah I was making sure she was covered the whole time– once I made sure she was settled and okay I left the room.

Now…  _ How _ am I going to tell the others?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE PLOT! So there should be more chapters coming out! Huge shout out to my BFF @lily_likes_you on Instagram for letting me read this aloud to her so I could catch my small errors!


	4. Meeting

It had been around three hours since I had brought the girl home when everyone was home– since most of them you could hear easily– so I gathered them up and made a house meeting. Red and his brother Edge were in a corner where they could see the whole room– it made sense since where they came from you had to be wary of any place you rested. Axe and his younger brother Crooks stayed near the kitchen and had a pile of snacks each to munch on while at the house meeting.

A blue stringed hammock was in a far corner that had Error in it, he hated being around the others because of his Hephaphobia– the fear of touch– so he often hid up high in a hammock or would stay as far away as possible. A little bit away from the hammock was Ink and his cartoonishly large paintbrush, he was drawing– and taking notes– while listening. Next to him was Dream and on the other side of Error was the big bad Nightmare– or Octopus as Red and myself call him to get on his nerves. Laying down at the foot of the couch was Beast– a gaster blaster fused with a sans who acted like a dog most of the time.

“So. You’re probably wondering why I called a house meeting.” Most of them nodded while Error and Nightmare looked bored. “Well for the elder brothers, I have found something important to us,  _ our soulmate _ .”  _ That _ caught the attention of everyone. Nightmare’s single eye glowed with interest and Error was now watching me like a hawk. 

**“Where is this soulmate classic?”** Nightmare’s deep and kingly voice was the first one to be heard other than my own.

“Currently resting, the main reason I wanted to bring this up is that I think  _ he _ had something to do with her condition.” Magic started to buzz in the air once I mentioned  _ him _ . Even Nightmare and Error seemed to be reacting. “I have no idea how long she was trapped in the lab, or what she went through. But I want two of us with her when she wakes up, and those two are Dream and myself.” 

“W-what?” Dream’s small voice rang out like a bell, making everyone look to him. 

“Dream, your aura will keep her calm while I ask her what happened. The rest of you are a little… intense.” Right as I finished talking there wes a dog yelp and the sound of Paps’ voice along with claws clicking on the ground. Everyone but Error stood at attention, the girl ran into the main room as a wolf, and when she saw all of us she bolted to the only skeleton that didn’t really look like a skeleton, and that was Nightmare. Paps came in right after, he spotted the girl hiding behind Nightmare and slowly sat in a chair.

“Well then, that was an exciting show.” Ink said as he looked at the girl curiously. She was shaking, her ears back, head down, tail between her legs, her soul was giving off waves of fear and confusion. Nightmare– most likely sensing her emotions– placed his black boned hand on top of her head and started to pet her gently. I looked to Dream and he was just as shocked as everyone else that  _ Nightmare _ could do anything  _ gently _ .

“Everyone that is the girl I just mentioned. She can become a wolf at will, seeing that her first instinct was to go to the least skeleton of us…” 

**“I’ll take care of her, don’t worry. I don't even like how much negativity she’s feeling.”**

“Well then, this will definitely be interesting.” Axe muttered.


	5. Brothers and Insight

Spirit continued to cower behind the goopy tentacled thing, it was petting her gently. Voices whispered around her, little did they know that she could hear every word. Whispers of what she was, whispers of what happened to her, whispers of why she was a wolf. She had heard it all before. The creature petting her would mutter small things to her, things about how she was alright and that she was safe. Spirit didn’t really believe that, but she would take the word of this creature rather than the skeletons. Leaning on the goopy creature she sought comfort from them

**“You are definitely a strange one, can you speak?”** They asked with a small smile. Spirit nodded slightly, showing that she was able to, though how much she could speak anymore was beyond her. The dark creature nodded, looking at the others in the room then looked back at Spirit.  **“How about we go to your room so you feel safer, I hear wolves like to be in their den.”** Well, they weren’t wrong there, Spirit started to walk back to the room she had woken up in. Stopping every so often to see if the creature was following– which they were– then she continued to walk down the hall.

Once in the room, Spirit hopped onto the bed and laid down. The dark creature sat in a nearby chair– which made Spirit more comfortable.  **“How about simple introductions? I’m Nightmare, I use he/him pronouns.”** Spirit made a small humming noise, unsure of how she would speak as a wolf.

“I… I’m S-Spirit. F-Female.” Her voice was weak and raspy. It sounded as though someone’s ear was ringing and her voice was distant because of it. Nightmare seemed a little surprised at her opening up to him so easily, though he hid it the moment she saw.

**“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Spirit. May I ask you something?”** Nightmare asked, Spirit just nodded.  **“Are you a half breed?”**

“Y-yes… I-I am.” 

**“Then you have another form?”** Spirit nodded.  **“Do you feel like you can show it?”** Spirit paused, she looked around. It’s been so long since she shifted– not including the most recent one– that she needed to relearn how to shift and keep clothing on. So, she’ll need something like a long coat– like a trench coat or a duster– or a button-up dress. 

“Do… you h-have a l-long coat?” He thought for a moment then answered.  **“I personally do not, but I can have made. Will that work?”** Spirit nodded, Nightmare excused himself, and left the room. Spirit stayed on the bed, though there was a knock on the door, it opened to show a yellow skeleton. Spirit’s fur stood on end, she stayed still but was tensed up, ready to sprint out the door or attack if necessary. 

“Hello, I’m Dream. You’ve already met my brother, Nightmare.” He said. Spirit said nothing, she stayed completely still. Her golden eyes studying the skeleton in her room. “I was wondering if I could ask you a question.” Hesitantly Spirit nodded. “Can you feel my aura?”

__ _ Aura? What the hell is an Aura? _ Spirit wondered. She shook her head. The skeleton seemed to be surprised, blinking a few times he just stared for a moment. “Do you feel the bond?”  _ Bond? Is that why my soul is pulsating? I’m seriously bonded to a  _ **damn skeleton** _? _ Her bitter thoughts never made it out of her muzzle instead she simply nodded. “Well, that makes something easier then.”

Before anymore was said Nightmare returned, Spirit jumped off the bed and over to him– which was still surprising to the brothers that she chose the  _ literal  _ King of Nightmares and Darkness over Dream. Spirit nuzzled up to him– a sign of affection that canines do– and leaned on his hip. Spirit in her wolf form was around three feet tall which in turn made her come to some of the skeleton’s hips and for others ribs– and that’s just the Sans’. In her human form, she was around five-foot-five. The thing that threw Nightmare off though was that she was  _ cold, _ not as cold as himself but still colder than a normal human should be, but she wasn’t a normal human either. 

In the darker’s hands was a navy blue trench coat that would go to her knees in human form– he had forced Ink into making it saying that if he didn’t Nightmare would hide his brush– he carefully draped over her back. Looking at the coat Spirit smiled a wolfy smile, and with a deep breath started to shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all the comments I got on the last chapter! Thank you all so much for your love and support on this story so far! There will be angst because Spirit needs help getting over her trauma and needs to trust her other Soulmates, if you have any theories or fluff ideas please leave them in a comment! (also comment on which Sans of Nightmare's gang I should add! I want another broken skelly that can heal with Spirit!)
> 
> (Nightmare gang: Nightmare, Killer, Horror/Axe, Dust/Murder, and Cross! [you can't choose Nightmare or Horror/axe since they are already in the story])


	6. Toriel

Standing in front of the brothers was a girl– who was buttoning up the coat– in her mid-twenties, her hair as white as a full moon's light on snow, her golden eyes looked like the sun themselves. She was pale compared to other humans and very,  _ very _ thin. She reminds the brothers of how Axe and Crooks looked and acted when they came through the machine, Dream had his hand over her mouth and looked like he was about to cry. Nightmare on the other hand looked as though he had found something to finally protect and call his– though he had to share, unfortunately, he hoped that Spirit would choose him to be either her single mate or her alpha mate, his thoughts were cut short when Spirit started to lose her balance. Using a tendril Nightmare caught her before she fell.

**“Dream can you tell the others that we will be out shortly to get some food and water?”** Dream took another moment to look at his brother and Spirit– who was now clinging onto Nightmare for balance and comfort– with a small nod the younger of the brothers left.  **“Let me know when you’re ready.”**

It was a little bit before Spirit could move without shaking, Nightmare was silently wishing to free Gaster from the void and kill him, himself. Once Spirit gave the okay, Nightmare helped her into the main room. Not many where there still it was just Beast, Axe, Crooks, and themselves. Once they were spotted, Beast carefully walked up to them, Spirit tensed up– though not as much as she did with Dream– and watched the large skeleton carefully. Beast sniffed her a little and ever so carefully nuzzled her cheek, it was a sign to canine Monsters that they meant no harm and was a friend or potential packmate. The tension in Spirit broke as she hesitantly nuzzled back.

Axe then came up to them, his enlarged single red eye-light studying Spirit closely. Nightmare pulled her closer to him– since he knew what Axe was capable of– though to his surprise Axe gently took Spirit’s hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. “I ain’t gonna ‘urt ya, I know yer situation an’ what it’s like. All I wan’ ta do right now is ‘elp.”

Nightmare carefully watched Spirit as she stared at Axe, ever so slowly her tail– which was poking out of a slit Nightmare had Ink put in the coat so her tail could be free– started to wag. Beast was beaming, so Nightmare took it as a good sign. The dark King knew nothing about dogs let alone a dog monster human crossbreed, so he often looked at Beast’s reactions when it came to it. “H-hello… I-I’m S-Spirit.” 

Axe looked to Nightmare, a silent question of if he could help her or not with a small nod from Nightmare Axe gently picked Spirit up– which made her yelp a little but settled quickly once she noticed the fur around his hood was really fluffy– and walked into the kitchen. Knowing the large skeleton quite well, Nightmare figured that Axe was going to help her regain weight. “ _ Nightmare, I think it’s good that you’re getting closer to her. I can tell she’s better than when we first saw her. _ ” Beast said. “ _ Though make sure that the rest of us get time with her too. _ ”

He knew that not like he was going to say it aloud. He watched Spirit eat with Axe and Crooks– stars above they needed a new name for that guy. His teeth weren’t crooked anymore! He had gotten braces ages ago!– before anymore happened though there was a knock at the door. Classic popped out of nowhere and got it, letting Queen Toriel in. 

Most of the Sanses were cool with Toriel, but Nightmare didn’t like her positivity. Nightmare saw that Spirit had stopped eating– much to Axe’s disappointment– and was watching the newcomer very carefully. Toriel didn’t notice the mini suns watching her every move, Axe noticed what was happening and started to pet Spirit’s head. Nightmare would never admit it but he was glad that Axe was the one with her, Axe was able to keep her calm while protecting her.

“–she’s in the kitchen I think, I’m not sure how she’ll react to you though…”

“Sans, it’s fine. I’ll heal what I can, whatever I can’t I’ll have Alphys work on.” Nightmare tensed up as he overheard their conversation. He didn’t want any scientist near Spirit, she’s already gone through enough with them. He also just hated anxiety because it gave him a stomachache and he doesn’t even have one!

“Axe can you bring the kid here? Tori would like to meet her.” Nightmare’s tendrils twitched, what was Classic up to? Reluctantly Axe brought Spirit into the main room– still caring her mind you– and sat on the sofa. Spirit was tense and extremely nervous– good thing she wasn’t a wolf at the moment or else that would have been quite bad– her frail fingers clung onto Axe’s hoodie. “This is Toriel, she’s here to help you.”

“She ‘as a name Classic,” Axe muttered bitterly. “It’s Spirit.”

Toriel’s eyes widened, had she heard that name before? Did she know Spirit? Just then the large goat monster pulled something out of her bag– which Nightmare had just noticed– and held it out to Spirit. Once she saw whatever Toriel was holding her eyes  _ glowed _ . Not just their normal star-like glow, they were glowing like the  _ moon _ . Nightmare felt something coming off of her, it felt like a mix of anger, fear, betrayal, hatred, and… something else he could not place.

“ _No.”_ That was the clearest Spirit had talked thus far, the emotions Nightmare felt were in that one word swirling and spiraling like a newly brewed potion. Toriel looked taken aback, while Classic looked surprised that Spirit said _anything_. “I will _never_ _do that again, not even if you_ ** _made_** _me_.”

Nightmare had never seen anyone look as pissed as Spirit was in that moment, even though her voice was shot it still held an edge.  **“That is enough, leave her be Toriel. Whatever you’re trying to do, it isn’t working and she wants nothing of it.”** Nightmare’s apple-shaped soul jumped when Spirit looked at him and felt relief with hints of joy. The dark king walked over so he was in between Spirit and Toriel, then he saw what the ex-queen held.  _ It was a dog collar _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge shoutouts to Tea_Cup (PumpkinFlash) and Courtney baltezor  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinFlash/pseuds/Tea_Cup   
> For their amazing ideas that will most likely be added into this story! Also, the winner of the last chapters vote was Dust! So he'll be showing up!  
> I love all of your guys' comments on this it really makes me happy that you guys like this story! Feel free to write thoeries and ideas below! Also, who do you think will be the Alpha Mate?  
> The Alpha Mate is the main mate of a polyamory soulbond, they are the one the get's to do all the firsts with the soulbonded (aka Spirit) such as first kiss, first date, ect. and it's the soulbonded's choice who it is.


	7. "What Was That?"

Everything happened in a blink of an eye. Spirit was a wolf growling and stalking towards Toriel, Nightmare was watching her carefully, his tendril twitching angrily. Beast was shocked, he had no idea what Toriel had shown her but it pissed her off. “ _ I will never be like that again, I will  _ **_never_ ** _ let anyone treat me like  _ **_property_ ** _ again. _ ” the air grew colder with every word, Spirit’s golden eyes were swirling with icy blues. “ _ I nearly lost my trait because of it. _ ” 

As Spirit took a step Toriel took one back, Beast was watching the whole thing unfold. He wanted to know what made Spirit act this way and from what he could tell so did Classic, Axe, and Nightmare. 

“ _ I thought you made me free, I thought that you  _ **_cared_ ** _ about me, but  _ **_no_ ** _ you were about to give me away like some  _ **_pet_ ** _. _ ” Ice started to grow under Spirit’s claws, the goop that covered Nightmare seemed to slow. “ _ I never chose what happened to me, I never wanted to be a  _ **_pet_ ** _ , an  _ **_experiment_ ** _ , I just  _ **_WANTED A FAMILY!_ ** ” Spirit shouted the last bit, ice grew around her. Purple tears rolled down her furry cheeks, before anything else could occur Beast was curling his tail around Spirit. He was ignoring the cold ice below him in favor of comforting his soulmate, he gave a sharp glare to Toriel that made her take a step back. “I… just wanted a family for  _ once _ .” 

Beast nuzzled Spirit gently as she shook and cried, looking at Nightmare he silently asked the darker to keep an eye on Toriel while he helped their shared mate. Nightmare seemed to understand, so Beast picked Spirit up by the scruff and walked into her claimed den. He hopped onto the bed and set Spirit down then settled down curling around her, he began to groom her with his ecto-tongue. 

Beast continued to do this till she calmed down, he had no idea how long they laid there but it was worth it. Spirit sat on her hindlegs and looked at Beast over her shoulder. “You h-have questions… about w-what happened, don’t y-you?” She asked, her voice sounded worse than it did before. “ _ I do, but I don’t want to see you in pain. _ ” 

“I… I shouldn't have done that.” That caught Beast’s attention, but before he could say anything Classic came into the room looking pissed. Spirit was watching him carefully. 

“Kid, mind telling me  _ what the hell that was _ ?” Classic almost shouted Spirit’s fur stood on end. The room grew colder.

“I don’t want t-to be a-around her–” 

“ **Don’t you dare lie to me Spirit!** ” Classic boomed.

“ _ Fine _ . I don’t want to be a pet again. I was  _ sold to be an experiment, I used to be owned like a stingy mutt. Treated like nothing but trash, what she was asking of me was to be like that  _ **_again! I will never be owned again, I will never be LIKE THAT AGAIN!_ ** ” Spirit shouted ice shot across the room at Classic. He dodged in time but the look in his eye was pure fear, Beast just realized that Spirit could have killed them both right there, but she didn’t.

Beasts looked at his mate only to find that a wolf with the fur of moonlight was no longer standing in front of him. The wolf in front of him had fur that swirled purple and blue, her eyes were glowing gold and blue. Her claws were ice, teeth were fire, ears were tipped with light teal and had leaves on them, her tail was just a purple wisp floating in the air. 

Spirit had more power than they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much @Courtney Baltazar for your amazing plot idea!  
> Comment down below what you think will happen next!  
> Also! Feel free so ask Spirit questions, seeing as she's an OC she can access my comments and answer questions!


	8. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small update

Hello dear reader,

I'm here to let you know that this story is going to discontinue but there will be another in its place. It'll be either an Error/reader or Shattered Dream/reader possibly a Vantablack/reader. (if you have any info on Shattered Dream or Vantablack please let me know in the comments) I already have an idea for the story, I liked how I did Blacklight where there was music in it. I'll be doing that again. If it's a Shattered Dream/reader it'll proably be a poly reationship. 

If you have any Sanses you would like to see in either a one shot or a small story (1-5 chapters long) please let me know in the comments! Also, comment some songs I should add! Thank you for putting up with me discontinuing stories, the next one will be better I promise. It's just that this one has far too many painful memories attached to it.

Thank you for reading,

Night.


	9. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read if you didn't see the last update.

Hello everyone my name is Night,

I wanted to inform you that this story will not continue due to the memories connected to it. The friends that were helping me with this story and I recently cut ties and emotions have been all over the place for me. Sorry for those that loved this story, I will make a new version of it sometime in the future with new characters. If you want to read the newest story check out Blue Hallucinations, it's about Halu who is Nightmare and Dreams sister.

Thank you for the love on this story, I'm sorry for not continuing it.

Night.

**Author's Note:**

> All negativity will be fed to Nightmare.  
> Feel free to comment and leave a kudos! Each chapter will be (hopefully) at least two pages long!


End file.
